1. Field
Exemplary embodiments broadly relate to a method and an apparatus for providing web contents, and in particular, to a method and an apparatus for providing web contents through management of code-based URLs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the proliferation of smart phones, various applications for the smart phones have been developed and produced.
Users of the smart phones download various applications on their smart phones by using an application store or others, from which applications can be downloaded for free or with a payment of a certain amount of money.
If an application previously downloaded on a smart phone has been updated, all functions of the application need to be updated in the smart phone. In this case, however, there has been a problem of an increase in time and an increase in an amount of data, which are required to update the application. Thus, updating applications using this technique is inconvenient and inefficient for the users.